Navidad
by Hamburgesa-con-queso
Summary: Y Stan solo quería pasar la navidad con la persona que más amaba. Él chico que esperaba ansioso las aventuras de navidad había tomado un descanso y ahora solo quería estar en casa en los brazos de la persona que más amaba.


Kyle podía ser, en ciertas ocasiones muy testarudo. Justo como ahora.

Stan solo cerro los ojos y se talló el puente de la nariz, estaba cansado, fastidiado y hastiado de escuchar a Kyle decir lo mismo una y otra vez. Y es que ¿No podía Kyle entender que no quería visitar a sus papás en navidad? Demonios, Kyle ni siquiera celebraba navidad.

—¿Acaso no quieres ver a tus padres?— volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

Stan, que estaba sentado en una silla cerca del comedor suspiro, Kyle le estaba dando la espalda ya que estaba picando verduras para la cena de esa noche. Se supone que a él le tocaba prepararla pero Kyle le había dicho que el prepararía una deliciosa cena, al principio Stan no entendía el por qué Kyle se había ofrecido; pero ahora que su pareja no paraba de insistir tanto en ese tema de la navidad y cenas familiares lo entendía todo. Kyle tenía la esperanza de que si se ofrecía hacer algo que a él le tocaba quizás accedería a sus demandas, que ingenuo era su novio.

Stan se levanto y camino hasta su pareja y le abrazo por detrás recargando su barbilla en la cabeza ajena, el olor del acondicionador y el shampoo que ambos compartían le inundó las fosas nasales. Y apesar de todos esos olores podía distinguir la esencia de Kyle, olía a hogar y tranquilidad, bastaba con acercarse y olerlo para relajarse.

—Quiero quedarme aquí, Kyle— respondió con suavidad. sabía que Kyle seguiría insistiendo y probablemente terminarían peleando, pero al final de la noche sabía que volverían a hablarse y dormirían abrazados como todas las noches.

—Pero si vamos a South Park podríamos ver a los chicos y tener una agradable navidad.

—Como todos los años— respondió— ¿Quieres ver al culon? El único que vale la pena ver es a Kenny y Butters.

—Eso suena agradable para mí, solo los podemos ver en navidad y año nuevo— Kyle termino su labor de picar verdura y ahora la echaba al sartén. Stan se separó para poder robar un pedazo de zanahoria pero su pareja golpeo su mano—Maldita sea Stan, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no le metas la mano?

—¿Y yo cuantas veces debo repetir que no quiero ir?

Escucho a Kyle suspirar y con eso supo que la conversación-pelea o lo que fuera- estaba apunto de acabar.

Kyle bajo la vista a sus zapatos, como si en ellos pudiera encontrar una solución para poder persuadirlo.

Stan suspiro, entendía el deseo de su novio de regresar a ese pueblucho de mala muerte. Después de terminar la preparatoria y de que ellos dos se declararan y esas cursilerías, habían decidido mudarse a Nueva York para iniciar la universidad, y ya habían pasado muchos años de eso, tenían una linda casa cerca de Central Park y un empleo estable, solo miraban a sus familias y amigos por medio de Skype y en navidad. Pero Stan quería algo diferente. Sabía que la navidad era para reunirse todos en familia y platicar sobre cómo les iba en su vida, presumir sus autos de último modelo, comer hasta reventar y tomar alcohol hasta desmayarse.

Pero siempre que esperaba una navidad tranquila South Park se convertía en un campo de guerra (estaba exagerando un poco) y muchas cosas raras ocurrían cuando el solo quería tranquilidad, algo que su pueblo natal nunca tendría. A demás no le parecía muy justo que él si pudiera ver a su familia y Kyle no, los padres de su pareja siempre viajaban en navidad para visitar a sus hermanos y demás familia, hasta Ike iba con ellos.

Quizá estaba siendo un poco egoísta.

Tomo los hombros de Kyle e hizo que este le mirara, era unos diez centímetros más alto que el pelirrojo, así que el otro tenía que alzar un poco el rostro, Stan subió sus manos y acarició las mejillas de Kyle, seguía siendo tan hermoso como siempre, sus mejillas salpicadas con pecas lo hechizaban y sus verdes ojos hacia que se perdiera en ellos, sus rizos rebeldes que parecían un fuego salvaje le atraían. Amaba todo de Kyle.

Acercó su rostro al del contrario hasta que sus frentes quedaron unidas y sus narices se rozaron.

—Te amo, Kyle— hasta amaba su nombre y su enredoso apellido— entiendo que quieras ver a los chicos y todo eso, pero... Quiero quedarme en casa, solo tu y yo— al final había dicho su razón del por qué no quería irse.

Se separó de Kyle y vio confusión en esos ojos que le volvían loco, Stan se talló su nuca en un gesto nervioso y avergonzado, parecía un niño que no quería compartir sus juguetes o algo similar (aunque Kyle no era su juguete, ustedes entienden), no era muy bueno negándole algo a Kyle, pero de verdad que no quería ir.

—Todas las navidades salimos con los chicos y yo solo quiero pasarla contigo—vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Kyle y se sonrojo—no te rías— se quejó e hizo un pequeño puchero— No es gracioso

—Si lo es— respondió Kyle y después empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Stan bufo y resopló malhumorado, le estaba diciendo cómo se sentía y el muy hijo de puta (con todo respeto mamá de Kyle) se comportaba como un insensible, esperaba eso de Cartman de Kenny inclusive, pero no de Kyle.

—¿Sabes que es más gracioso?— pregunto con una sonrisa de burla en los labios después de voltear a ver la comida, Kyle le miró expectante aún con una sonrisa divertida— que la comida se esta quemando.

El rostro de Kyle paso de una cara sonriente a una de horror, rápidamente se volteó y apagó la estufa.

—Eso no es gracioso— dijo el pelirrojo

—Si lo es— replicó Stan

—Es lo que íbamos a comer imbécil. Ahora va a amargar.— dijo disgustado su pareja— y si, es gracioso que solo quieras pasar Navidad conmigo.

De nuevo Stan se sintió indignado y ofendido, supuso que Kyle sabía cómo se sentía por qué cuando estaba apunto de quejarse, el otro solo levanto una mano en señal de que se callara.

—Pero también es tierno, Stan— esta vez no hubo burla en su voz y lo decía sinceramente. Su rostro se iluminó y sonrió—¿Por que no lo dijiste desde el inicio? Si lo hubieras dicho yo no estaría preguntando a cada rato sobre tu familia como una maldita grabadora— Kyle se giró y tomo una cuchara de un cajón. Stan se sintió un idiota—, si lo que quieres es que nos quedemos aquí, pues que así sea— Kyle tomo una cucharada del guiso quemado y la metió en la boca de Stan—¿Amarga?—le pregunto.

Mastico con lentitud, aturdido por la facilidad con la que se había arreglado el asunto de la navidad.

—No— respondió. Kyle asintió y regreso a la estufa para terminar los preparativos de la cena— ¿De verdad está bien que nos quedemos? Quiero decir, tú si quieres ir.

—En realidad no— eso le sorprendió—, si insistí en eso es por que creí que estabas peleado con tus padres, además yo ni siquiera festejo la navidad. Sólo pensé que de ese modo, no lo sé, podrías reconciliarte con ellos.

Eso sí era extraño, no recordaba darle razones a Kyle para que pensará que estaba molesto con sus papás, que si, su papá se comportaba como idiota cuando llamaba, preguntando cosas estúpidas como: ''¿Han ido a ver a los pingüinos de Madagascar?'' o ''no olviden usar protección para no tener sida'', pero que fuera un idiota dejo de molestarle en la preparatoria.

—No estoy molesto con ellos ¿Por que creías que si?— pregunto con confusión

Kyle le miró y ladeó la cabeza como siempre hacia cuando no sabía muy bien la respuesta, un gesto que para él era adorable.

—En realidad—dijo Kyle—, solo lo asumí por que no querías ir, pensándolo bien, creo fue muy estupido de mi parte.

Los dos se miraron y rieron por su equivocación.

—Yo también te amo— expresó Kyle con una sonrisa— y lamento no haberme dado cuenta de lo que querías.

—No te preocupes por eso, si algo aprendimos de esto es a qué es mejor decir lo que sentimos o no sabremos que es lo que quiere el otro.

De nuevo estaba esa sonrisa divertida en el rostro de su amante.

—No te asustes Stan, pero acabas de sonar como tu padre.

—Oh no.

Al final Stan se acercó y beso tiernamente los labios de la persona que más amaba. Cenaron y durmieron juntos para refugiarse del frío invierno.

La navidad ese año sería diferente, solo los dos en su casa, ignorando a los demás y sumergiéndose en los brazos del otro. Como siempre había sido.

Probablemente se pregunten (o quizás no) el por que estoy subiendo una historia de navidad (?) En verano, pues bueno, para ser sincera me estoy muriendo de calor amikos y la única manera de refrescar aunque sea mi mente, es pensar en diciembre y su clima frío, probablemente en diciembre haga un fic que se trate del verano ajio ajio

Bueno, gracias por leer y lo siento si hay alguna falta de ortografía y creo que ya saben lo que sigue.

Nos leemos después, comentarios, críticas y demás son bienvenidas bai


End file.
